An international uniform standard related to security of a payment card is standardized targeting at a terminal apparatus for inputting a PIN of a credit card. Although it is possible to prevent a PIN code from being stolen by providing a PIN input dedicated keyboard and a display apparatus, using the PIN input dedicated machine makes it necessary to bring two apparatuses of the PIN input dedicated machine and a handy terminal, and undermines portability. Further, mounting two of the keyboard and the display apparatus in one apparatus increases manufacturing cost and limits use.
JP-A-2009-117887 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a network system which records a certificate on a client side and performs authentication processing between a client and a server.
JP-A-62-275784 (Patent Literature 2) discloses a technique of adding a received electronic money legitimacy checking function and a stored electronic money falsification preventing function in a memory which stores electronic money.
JP-A-2008-282112 (Patent Literature 3) discloses an invention which authenticates a person in charge of a payment operation.
JP-A-2002-258963 (Patent Literature 4) discloses an invention a feature of which lies in a method of displaying a warning message when unauthorized copy occurs.
JP-A-2002-109439 (Patent Literature 5) discloses an invention which prevents unauthorized payment processing using a password or biometric information.
JP-A-2008-139910 (Patent Literature 6) discloses a system which authenticates a user who performs a payment operation by means of a mobile telephone.
JP-A-2008-009681 (Patent Literature 7) discloses a system which authenticates a person in charge of operating a mobile terminal which can perform payment.
JP-A-2008-077256 (Patent Literature 8) discloses a system which authenticates a user to prevent unauthorized use of an electronic money function.
JP-A-2006-247192 (Patent Literature 9) discloses a payment system which uses a server to authenticate a user.
JP-A-2002-352165 (Patent Literature 10) discloses an invention which performs authentication based on position information of a user.
JP-A-2004-199269 (Patent Literature 11) discloses an invention which authenticates a user based on a telephone number and personal information registered in advance.